Birthday Side Dish
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Fred and Hermione find time to focus on each other during Ginny's birthday celebration! Smut! Happy Birthday, Panny!


_Birthday Side Dish by WeasleyForMe_

_Fred and Hermione find time to focus on each other during Ginny's birthday celebration! Smut!_

_This is a special birthday dedication to Panny!! Have a super awesome day!_

* * *

Hermione was staying at the Burrow for a week in celebration of Ginny's eighteenth birthday. Everyone was present, and it seemed that Mrs. Weasley was spending all day every day in the kitchen making copious amounts of food. The Weasley matriarch only wanted to please everyone, but Hermione felt like she'd gained ten pounds since she had arrived; she didn't quite have the tall, lanky build of the Weasleys. That tall, muscular build and ginger hair were very enticing to Hermione, when she noticed Fred's body. Hermione had been spending a lot of time with the birthday girl, but she found she was quite distracted by how fit Fred was looking. She was glad Fred was around, because Ginny had been sneaking away with Harry, and Ron and Luna were canoodling quite a bit. It seemed as though Fred had been making more conversation with her than he normally did, but she chalked it up to his flirtatious ways. However, Hermione knew that, given the opportunity, she wouldn't pass Fred by.

At the start of Ginny's birthday dinner, Fred took Hermione's hand and pulled her to the chair next to his. After they were seated, she looked up at him and smiled. "Didn't want you to get stuck next to Ron while he drools over Loony," he whispered.

She snickered. "Thanks, I had enough of that at lunch." She could feel Fred's eyes linger on her face, and he winked as dinner was served.

"Eat up! I've made enough food for everyone to have at least three helpings," Mrs. Weasley announced to her family, plus Hermione, Luna and Harry. Everyone immediately began scooping up vegetables and beef like it was going out of style. Hermione glanced around at the others as she put a modest helping of each dish onto her plate. Mrs. Weasley sent her a disappointed look and shook her head.

Fred leaned toward Hermione. "She's not used to people who only eat one plate full," Fred told her. "I'll have to eat about five servings to make her happy enough to forget that George and I poisoned her begonias when we were disposing of some materials in the garden," he added in a whisper, poking her ribs with his elbow. He paused. "Wow, you're really filling out there, Hermione," he told her as he looked down at her body, hungrily.

Hermione blushed and scowled. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" she whispered to him.

The tips of Fred's ears became pink as he tried to come up with a response. The other Weasley's continued to eat their food and chat as Fred said, "I just um, well I meant that you're all curvy and nice." Now both ears were bright red. "I didn't mean you were fat or anything like that. Actually, your body is just perfect." He quickly tried to pry his eyes away from her waist and chest and make eye contact.

She immediately crossed her arms, which only served to distract Fred further; she was adding to her cleavage which Fred had been noticing all week. He cleared his throat and adjusted his napkin on his lap, deciding it was best to just finish his dinner in silence. "You'd better not be teasing me, Fred," she hissed. "It would be cruel for you to lie to me just when I was hoping you'd make a move."

Fred turned to face her again, eyebrows raised. "Are you serious-"

"Time for cake!" Mr. Weasley announced, carrying Ginny's purple cake to the table and lighting the candles. Hermione could still feel Fred's eyes on her as she turned her attention to the birthday girl. Bill dimmed the lights before they all started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" Hermione could feel Fred's hand come to rest gently on her thigh as everyone sang. "Happy birthday, dear Ginny! Happy birthday to you!" When Ginny blew out her candles, making the kitchen dark, Hermione placed her hand on top of Fred's and slid it further up her thigh. She could hear him gulp at her audacity, and she was shocked that she'd made such a bold move.

"Hermione and Fred," Mrs. Weasley called. They both snapped their faces up to look at her, and Fred hastily pulled his hand away from her leg.

"Yes?!" they answered in unison with guilty expressions.

"Would you please run up to the attic and bring Ginny's gifts down?" she asked them sweetly.

They both nodded and rose from their chairs. They hurried from the kitchen, avoiding eye contact as they climbed the many stairs to the attic. As Hermione rounded a corner, she accidentally caught Fred's arm when she reached for the banister. She felt his firm muscles and looked up into his hungry, green eyes. She quickly pulled her hand away and ran up the remaining steps. Once they were inside the dusty attic, Fred grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her to face him. "Would you hex me if I kissed you?"

Hermione watched, transfixed as Fred licked his lips slowly. She tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear and took a hesitant step closer to him. "No, but I'll hex you if you don't."

Fred's lips curved into a smile as they descended upon Hermione's. He was hesitant at first, hoping he didn't scare her away and was surprised when she wrapped an arm around his waist. Fred had never kissed another girl quite as eager as Hermione. She opened her mouth and coaxed him to follow suit; he dipped his tongue into the warmth of her mouth and she sighed. In an instant, both of his hands were tangled in her wild, curly hair. She groaned, tipping her head back as his lips moved to her neck, burning a path of naughty intentions against her porcelain skin.

"Fred? Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley called their names from the living room. They reluctantly broke their kiss and stepped apart, but they simply took in the other's appearance; Hermione's lower lip was red and swollen, and Fred's face was flushed. "The gifts are in the far corner!" she told them.

Hermione broke eye contact as she tried to smooth down her hair. Fred turned and grabbed the brightly wrapped presents and handed a few of them to Hermione as they returned to the kitchen.

* * *

Nobody seemed to notice the way Hermione's hair looked like it had been attacked by a pair of hungry hands. Nobody seemed to see the way Fred was looking at Hermione while everyone ate cake and Ginny opened her gifts. So it was logical that none of the Weasley's found it strange that Hermione was walking down from Ginny's room to Fred and George's bedroom after everyone had retired for the night. She knew that George had left to spend the night with his girlfriend, leaving Fred alone. She trudged along the hallway, hoping that Fred would see through her excuses and snog her again.

She tapped lightly on his door, and he called for her to enter. When she slipped inside his room, his eyes grew wide. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked. He was sitting up in his bed with a small lamp on, writing some notes on a parchment.

"I, uh, came to borrow another blanket. It's cool upstairs." He let his eyes rake over her attire. She was wearing a tight, blue shirt with skinny straps and short grey shorts. His eyes flicked back up to her face.

"Chilly, huh? Well, you could join me in my bed and warm up."

It was Hermione's turn to be surprised. Fred was shirtless, wearing only his plaid boxer shorts, and he was inviting her into his bed! She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders; she didn't want to appear nervous. "Sure." She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, and he set his parchment on the night table.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Hermione, about what happened in the attic… would you mind if it happened again?" Hermione turned to face him, it was now or never.

She leaned toward him and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Before she could really pull away, Fred had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. He pushed the hair out of her face and ran his hand down her cheek. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as Fred's lips met hers. It was even better than the attic had been, and Hermione was glad her plan was working. She felt him release her cheek and slide his hands down her sides, pulling her closer. He nibbled expertly on her lips, and she could feel her nipples harden against the soft cotton of her nightshirt. Fred wasted no time in coaxing her tongue to slide against his, and soon Hermione's hands were pressed firmly against Fred's muscled chest.

"Fred," Hermione whispered as she pulled away from his mouth. "I didn't come down for a blanket. I came down because I want you." Fred immediately pulled her back to him, and Hermione complied, straddling his lap. He tilted her neck and kissed her shoulder, lightly nipping and licking her perfect flesh. He kissed along her neck, taking her earlobe gently between his teeth and sucking on it. Hermione moaned and ground her hips against his.

"I know," he whispered next to her ear. Hermione arched her head back and Fred ran his hands down her neck, along her breasts and down to her hips. She was sighing so sweetly with her head back, that Fred was helpless to stop from kissing her neck and collarbone. He ran his tongue along the tops of her breasts which were exposed.

"Fred!" she exclaimed. He realized how loud they were and quickly set a silencing charm on his bedroom. He tossed his wand across the room and continued to explore her body with his lips. Hermione pulled her head back up and kissed Fred firmly on the lips before pulling her shirt over her head. He helped her shed the garment and threw her shirt in the general direction that he'd tossed his wand. Hermione grinned, pressing her hips against Fred's. She rubbed herself against his arousal, as she slowly ran her fingers through her hair, down the sides of her neck and down to cup her own breasts. Fred watched her seductive movements, as she pinched her nipples and leaned back once again. Sighing quite happily, Fred took her hands and moved them to his hips and gently palmed both of her round breasts. He thought her skin felt like silk, and she leaned forward until their lips met again.

Fred pushed Hermione slowly down until she was laying on her back looking up at him. "Just perfect and curvy," he told her as he examined her body with heat in his eyes. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue against it. "Perfect," he whispered as he moved to her other breast. Hermione whimpered with need as she reached down to pull off her shorts. Fred felt giddy as he held himself over a thoroughly naked Hermione.

"Take them off," she commanded, looking pointedly at his boxer shorts. Fred did as he was told and removed the article of clothing. Hermione took his large member into her small hands and guided him to her opening. She looked up at him with questioning eyes, and he nodded. Fred bit his lip while Hermione parted her intimate folds with the head of his penis. She reached around to cup his bum and eased him further until he was completely inside her. Fred looked down at her flushed cheeks and bouncy breasts as he began to pump in and out of her. He twisted his hips against hers with each stroke

"Faster," she gasped. Fred moved faster, thrusting in deep and pulling himself out repeatedly, Hermione's gasps and moans fueling his desire. After awhile, she wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him even deeper at this new angle. Fred planted his hands next to her shoulders and kissed her greedily as he felt himself nearing his release. Hermione's hands roaming across his back and her lips kissing him seemed to accelerate his need for release.

Hermione moaned, "Oh God, Fred!" and he felt himself begin to climax. Hermione twisted and thrust herself up to meet his powerful strokes, bracing herself for her own orgasm. Fred bit his lip again as he rode Hermione until he couldn't thrust any longer. He grabbed her curvy hips, spilling his seed while her name whispered across his lips. He let himself fall to the bed next to her and gathered her sweaty, relaxed body into his arms.

"That was… wow." He couldn't even formulate a sentence to tell her how great she made him feel, but he was comforted when she rolled over to snuggle against his chest.

"I know," she whispered as she kissed his shoulder gently.

Suddenly, they heard Mrs. Weasley calling from the stairs. "Fred, dear? Share the extra blankets in your room with your siblings; the house is chilly tonight." Hermione and Fred bolted out of the bed, and Hermione quickly grabbed her pyjamas.

"She's coming!" Hermione whispered, frantically. Fred kissed her quickly and swatted at her bum just before she apparated away with a glare, returning to her appointed bed. Fred put his shorts back on before opening the door and handing the blankets to his mother.

"Thanks, dear," his mother told him with a warm smile. Once Fred had closed the door, he prepared to follow Hermione and apparated into her bed as well!

* * *

_Thanks to KaraSays for beta reading for me and offering stellar advice!! I hope you enjoyed it! No pressure, but if you loved me, you'd review..._


End file.
